Life in Rio
by Barry yu
Summary: Hi guys! this is my first story so forgive me for any error, if you found any problem in my story please send me an e-mail and I will fix it with in 24 hours, the sentence should be included in the e-mail.
1. Chapter 1

It's another beautiful day in the jungle of Rio de Janeiro. In it there are two golden eagles, Barry and Sam, who have just moved to Rio from America. Barry is lying in the nest, waiting for Sam to get back. Sam is just getting back to their nest with a rabbit he had caught earlier

Sam: Hey I'm back. Throwing the rabbit and an apple into hollow and lands next to Barry.

Barry: What is this? This is like the smallest rabbit I have ever seen! He complains, pointing his wing at the rabbit.

Sam: This is all I could find in the jungle. He shot back. Folding his wings

Barry: Alright let's eat.

As they are eating, the red crest cardinal known as Pedro sits on a branch and stares at them

Pedro: "Man, I'm so hungry. Eagles don't eat fruit, do they? This is gonna be risky." Pedro cries, putting his wing on his stomach.

Pedro sneaks up to the eagles nest and hides in some bushes then suddenly flies into the hollow and takes the apple.

Barry: "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Barry shouted, pointing his wingtip at Pedro

Sam: "COME ON, LET'S GET HIM!" Sam yelled, pulling Barry with his wing.

Barry and Sam immediately get out of their nest and go after Pedro.

Barry: "When I find him I'm gonna eat him instead."

Sam: "Come on we're going to lose him."

Suddenly Pedro throws a rock at them. They both dodge it just in time.

Barry: "You son of a gun. I'm going to kill you!" (NOTE: While gonna is correct, it sounds awkward in this case)

Sam: "Come on he's getting away!"

Pedro: "You're gonna have to fly faster than that if you're gonna catch me." Pedro taunts, throwing another rock at them. It hits Barry and knocks him unconscious.

Sam: "BARRY! WE'RE COMING BACK FOR YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" Same cries as he goes to check on Barry.

After he saw Barry was unconsciousness he pulled him under a tree.

Barry: Ow….my head, where am I? He pressed his head with his wing to ease the pain.

Sam: I don't know, are you alright? Putting his wing on Barry's shoulder.

Barry: I'm fine, wait where is he?

Sam: We lost him.

Barry: Damn it, come on let's ask someone.

Meanwhile, in Blu and Jewel's hollow, they were sitting in their tree hollow after finishing their breakfast watching their unborn child thinking what they should call them. Now that Blu has his own family, Linda decides that she should release Blu back to the jungle of Rio de Janeiro and go back to Minnesota herself.

Blu: hmmmmm….. what should we name them? Hmmmmmm….Jewel any idea? Putting both of his wings behind his head.

Jewel: I don't know… maybe, hmm….. oh how about you name the boy and I name the girls. Putting her wingtip on her chin.

Blu: ok, but I need some time to think about it. Folding both of his wings.

Jewel: Sure, I love hawk pick a nice name.

Blu: Okay and I'm going to visit Rafael.

Jewel: Okay, but before you go can you give me a kiss

Blu: Of course!

Blu Pull Jewel a little closer and put his one of his wing behind Jewel and another one on her stomach and kissed her passionately, Suddenly two eagles flied to their hollow but didn't know that Blu and Jewel were kissing and interrupted their moment.

Sam: Excuse us.

Jewel: Oh crap someone's watching us. Throwing Blu away.

Blu: What do you want? Can't you guys see we are kind of "busy" here! said it with anger.

Barry: Sorry, but we have something urgent that it cannot wait, did you guys see a cardinal.

Blu: No! Now if you guys don't have anything else, please leave.

Jewel: Blu come on, they just need some help on finding that cardinal, don't worry we have all day.

Blu: I guess you're right Jewel. What did you two want again?

Barry: Did you two saw a cardinal?

Blu: No, but why do you want to find that cardinal?

Barry: He stole my apple.

Jewel: Oh come on, it's only an apple.

Barry: Yeah, but that apple is my breakfast.

Blu: I know there's a cardinal who own a club in the city, you can't miss it.

Barry: Thanks you two, and again, sorry for interrupting your "private time" with your girlfriend.

Blu: Actually, she's my mate, anyway, what's your name?

Barry: It's Barry and this is my brother Sam, nice to meet you two and what's your name?

Blu: My name is Blu, and this is Jewel.

Barry: Blue? Like the color?

Blu: No without the E at the end.

Barry: Ah ok anyway see you.

Blu and Jewel: Bye, you two. Waving their wings at them.

Jewel: Hmmm? A cardinal? Pedro? Folding one wing and put her wingtip on her chin.

Blu: Well could be, maybe he's just hungry.

Jewel: Maybe, anyway, what do you think about them.

Blu: Well, they seem nice, except they ruined our moment. Anyway, I'm going now.

Jewel: Ok, but comes right back. said evilly.

Blu: Yeah, don't worry, I'll will be right back. said in fear.

After 15 minutes later Blu have finally arrived at Rafael hollow, and suddenly Blu yelled out to Rafael hollow.

Blu: Hey, I know you guys were out there, come on out!

Rafael: They are out with Eva today and Blu what brings you here?

Blu: I have something to ask you.

Rafael: What is it amigo?

Blu: Jewel and I were thinking about what we should call our children. I will name the boy and she will name the girls.

Rafael: Ah, well, I think you should name him Tiago.

Blu: Tiago? That's a nice name! Ok, so I will name him Tiago. And I should go back now Jewel is waiting for me.

Rafael: Bye Blu.

Blu: Bye Rafael.

After Blu went back to his hollow, he saw his beautiful wife was sleeping, Blu carefully sneaks inside trying his best not to wake her up, but there was a leaf on the floor and Blu step on it and fell over to Jewel which make her scream.

Jewel; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the heck! Oh Blu it's you, oh my goodness! You scared me! said angrily.

Blu: I'm SO sorry Jewel I didn't mean to wake you up.

Jewel: It's fine, just don't do it again.

Blu: I did not do that on purpose, there was a leaf on the floor, I step on it and fell over.

Jewel: Oh, I'm sorry that I yell at you, I thought you did that on purpose.

Blu: It's fine.

Jewel: Ah and I have a name for the girls.

Blu: You do? What is it?

Jewel: Bia and Carla.

Blu: Bia and Carla? Nice name! I have a name for the boy too.

Jewel: What is it?

Blu: Tiago.

Jewel: Ok then we'll call them Bia, Carla and Tiago!

Suddenly they heard some noise coming closer to them.

Jewel: what's that noise?

Blu; I don't know, wait here.

Blu walked to the door and saw Eva outside.

Blu: Eva? What are you doing here?

Eva: I came here to see if you two need some help.

Blu: Actually, we want to go out and walk around the place. Can you baby-sit our eggs? Blu asked Eva.

Eva: Of course! No problem.

Blu and Jewel: Thanks Eva.

They approach to the door and extended their wings and fly out of their hollow. Now Eva is watching their kids to keep them safe, Blu and Jewel can finally spend some times together again.

Jewel: Hey, let's race to the river.

Blu: Hey Jewel wait up. He said while catching his breath.

Jewel: you're gonna has to fly faster than that if you want to win the race.

Blu: I have just learned to fly for only one year.

So Blu was chasing his mate Jewel through the jungle, after a couple minutes later, they are extremely exhausted and landed next to a river to rest.

Blu: Ahhhh men! He said while trying to catch his breath with both of his wings on his chest.

Jewel: Yes!

Blu: Why did you say yes?

Jewel: I won!

Blu: You did not.

Jewel: Ha-ha, big talk my bluebirds! Will see about that later when we race for the club! Challenging Blu again

Blu: You'll see.

After 30 minutes, they extended their wings and prepare to fly into air.

Jewel: 3.2.1 GO!

The two macaw's bursts into the air, both trying to be the first who made it back to their hollow.

Jewel: Give up Blu! You will never win. Trying her best to fly faster than him.

Blu: Is that all you got Jewel?

After 15 minutes of Blu chasing Jewel and Jewel chasing him back they have finally arrived at the club.

Blu: HAHA! Yes, I won!

Jewel: You were lucky.

Blu: I guess I am.

Jewel: Come on Blu.

Blu: Coming Jewel.

When they were in the club, they see Barry and Sam was in the club and was searching for Pedro who was actually under a table.

Pedro: Blu, you gotta help me those crazy eagles is trying to kill me!

Blu: Wait, were you the one who stole their apple?

Pedro: Yes, but I was hungry.

Blu: How dare you steal something from eagles?

Pedro: I said I was hungry.

Jewel: Anyway, just apologize to them.

Pedro: What! Are you insane! They're gonna kill me as soon as he saw me!

Jewel: Trust me, he won't.

Pedro: Are you sure?

Jewel: Yes.

Pedro: How sure?

Jewel: Pretty sure. "Don't eat a burrito and get on a roller coaster" sure.

Blu: Honey, do you even know what a roller coaster is?

Jewel: Of course I know, I'm not stupid, anyway just apologize NOW.

Pedro: Alright, alright.

Jewel: Hey, we found him! She yells at them to get their attention.

Pedro: Hey, what are you doing?

Barry: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! said angrily while charging at Pedro.

Sam: YOU'RE DEAD SON YOU HEAR ME!

Jewel: Hey, no violence Guys, just talk.

Sam: Alright Alright. He sighed in defeat.

Pedro: Hey I'm sorry alright I'm hungry.

Barry: We forgive you, but next time if you steal from us again, you wish we have killed you today.

Blu: Hey, you can't kill him, if you killed him, then who's gonna sing for us.

Barry: You still have Nico.

Blu: He's our friend, you can't kill him!

Barry: Fine!

Blu: Anyway, what happen to this place? Walking around the club.

Pedro: Well Nico and I was thinking about turning this club into a restaurant, but we want to keep the club going, so yeah.

Blu: Ahhh, you know this is actually pretty nice.

Nico: Who's these two eagles?

Barry: I'm Barry and this is my brother Sam. Introducing themselves.

Nico: Nice to meet you.

Barry and Sam: You too.

Pedro: Anyway are you guys hungry?

Jewel: yes I'm hungry, and we could dance together after we eat.

Blu: Me too Jewel, after that "Race" we have earlier.

Pedro: Follow me.

While Pedro led them to a table nearby, Blu and Jewel were thinking how Eva is doing

Blu: I'm wondering how Eva is doing.

Jewel: Don't worry Blu I'm sure they are fine.

Blu; I hope so.

Pedro: Here it is love hawks.

Jewel: Thanks Pedro. Jewel thanked her friend.

Pedro: Any time, hey and how is your eggs doing?

Jewel: They're fine, I think, because Eva is watching them.

Pedro: Ahhh, Okay then.

Blu: Hey Pedro can you get us two mangoes?

Pedro. No problem.

Jewel: So Blu what do you think about this place?

Blu: I think it's awesome!

Barry: Yeah, you can say that again.

Jewel: We should come here more often.

Blu: Yeah, I like this place.

Jewel: So Blu do you think it's gonna be hard to raise our child?

Blu: I don't know Jewel, I don't know anything about rising child.

Barry and Sam: Wait? You guys have kids? Nice!

Blu: Yeah, three eggs, didn't you see them when you were talking to us at our hollow?

Barry: No, I wasn't paying attention to them.

Jewel: Anyway, maybe we can ask Rafael, he has eighteen children so he must know what to do.

Blu: Yeah.

Pedro: Here is your mango's.

Blu: thank you. He thanked his friend.

Pedro: You welcome.

Jewel: YES! MANGO MY FAVORITE.

Blu: Hey, do you guys need anything? You seem a bit hungry.

Barry: Nah, I fine.

Sam: Me too, I don't feel like eating anything now.

Blu: Ok then.

After they have finished their mango's, Blu ask Jewel if she want to dance or not.

Blu: Jewel, you want to dance?

Jewel: Sure, why not.

Blu use his wing to pull Jewel a little closer and start to dance.

A couple hours later, it is Eleven o'clock in Rio.

Jewel: Blu it's getting late, I think it's time to go home.

Blu: Yeah, I don't want to bother Eva for too long.

Barry: Bye Blu, Jewel.

Sam: See you guys tomorrow.

Blu and Jewel: Bye Barry, bye Sam. Waving their wings at them.

They approach to the exit and wave their wings to their friends and then they extended their wings and headed. While they are flying back to home, Blu asked Jewel something.

Blu: Jewel? I was thinking that maybe one day, we can go to Minnesota.

Jewel: Yeah, that would be great, I want to see the place you live before we met.

Blu: You'll like it, I promise.

After a while, they have arrived at their hollow, and Eva was sitting in the hollow waiting for them to return.

Eva: Hey back already?

Jewel: Yeah, it's late and I don't want to bother you for too long.

Eva: No, its fine, I don't have anything to do today.

Since Blu and Jewel are back, Eva is going back to her hollow.

Eva: Now that you two are back, I'm going back to my hollow.

Blu: ok bye, see you tomorrow.

After Eva was gone, Jewel asked Blu something about Minnesota.

Jewel: So how does Minnesota look like?

Blu: Well, Minnesota is cold, but other than that it's actually a nice place to live you know.

Jewel: such as?

Blu: There's a lot of lakes, people call it "Land of 10,000 Lakes".

Jewel: Ahhh ok. But why people name it Minnesota?

Blu: I don't know, maybe it's because Minnesota is a small place, like you said "tinysota".

Jewel: Maybe.

Blu: You know, that is pretty funny actually.

Jewel: So when are we going.

Blu: Hehe, when our kids learn to fly, then we will go.

Jewel: That won't take long.

Blu: Yeah, I really want to go to Minnesota with you Jewel, and show you the place I use to live.

Jewel: Me too Blu, now let's get some sleep.

Blu: Goodnight Jewel. Placing a kiss on Jewel forehead.

Jewel: Goodnight Blu.

The two macaws when to sleep immediately. The next morning, Blu and Jewel have weak up early and was thinking about what they should do, after having their breakfast. They're resting on the floor in their hollow.

Blu: Ahhhhhh... it's so boring, there is nothing to do.

Jewel: How about going to Rafael's?

Blu: What no way! you remember what happened last time when we walk pass their place?

Jewel: Ok, not a good idea.

Blu: You know what I'm going back to sleep since it's still early.

Jewel: Alright.

So they slept until three o'clock in the afternoon, suddenly Barry and Sam show up at their hollow and see them still in sleep.

Barry: What are these macaws doing? It's almost seven o'clock in the evening and they are still in sleep?

Sam: Hey, you two get up.

Blu: Huh, Who's that? Oh, it's Barry and Sam.

Jewel: Hey, what are you guys doing here?

Sam: Just wanted to ask if you guys want to go out and do something. But I guess we're gonna have to hang out with ourselves.

After that they were about to go, but stopped by Blu.

Blu: Wait! We'll go, but who's going to watch our eggs.

Jewel: Eva?

Barry: Okay then, let's go.

Blu: Alright, we'll need to get ready.

Sam: Ok, just be quick.

After a couple minutes, Blu and Jewel are ready to go.

Blu: We're ready.

Barry: Ok, but you said you guys need someone to watch your egg right?

Blu: Yes, follow me.

Barry: Lead the way. Pointing at the hollow exit with his wing.

Jewel: And I'm gonna stay here until you guys are back.

Sam: I'm staying here too.

Alright stay put. Said as he flies out of his hollow.

Sam: So? How did you meet Blu?

Jewel: You want to know?

Sam: Yeah.

Jewel: Alright, we'll start from the beginning.

After a couple minutes Blu and Barry were at Rafael hollow.

Barry: So Ahhh, where is your friends? Looking around the place to see where they are

Blu: Hmmmm, where are they?

"ATTACK" yelled one of Rafael's kid's, so all of the entire toucan dived down toward to Barry.

Blu: There they are, RUN!

Barry: What where? AHH.

So all of the toucans start jumping on Barry.

Barry: AHHH, BLU DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING! Struggling to get them off.

The noise that they were making, caught Rafael attention.

Rafael: What's going on down there? Rafael went down and sees what's going on.

Rafael: Wow, who's this eagle? And what is he doing here?

Barry. Hey… get these demons off me.

Blu: He's our friend, now tell them to get off him.

Rafael: Guys do you need me to call your mother?

Toucans: NO! They yelled as they fly away.

Rafael: ha-ha, works every time.

Eva: Call me for what? WOW what this eagle doing here?

Rafael: He's Blu friend, hey, what's your name?

Barry: It's Barry. And you must be Eva?

Eva: Yes, and what are you guys doing here?

Blu: We need you to watch our kids when we are out.

Eva: Ahhh, ok, I love watching those eggs.

Barry: Alright, now let's get going shall we?

Blu: let's go.

Back at Blu and Jewel's hollow.

Jewel: So that's how I met Blu.

Sam: wow, what an adventure.

Jewel: Yeah, it was fun actually.

After a while, they arrived on Blu and Jewel hollow.

Jewel: Took you long enough! Staring at Blu.

Blu: Barry has an accident, when we are at Rafael hollow.

Jewel: Let me guess, Eva kids?

Blu: Yep.

Barry: I hate those kids!

Eva: Wow, another eagle?

Sam: I'm Sam, Barry's brother. Introducing himself.

Eva: Nice to meet you, I'm Eva.

Sam: me too

Barry: Guys how about we go to the beach.

Jewel: Good idea.

Eva: Alright guys have fun.

Blu and Jewel: Thanks Eva.

Barry: Come on guys, let's go.

Blu, Jewel and Sam: Coming.

So they all fly out of the hollow and head for the beach.

While they were heading for the beach, Nico and Pedro were in their club, thinking what they can do, since today there was nobody in their club, they were bored.

Nico: Where are our customers?

Pedro: I don't know, anyway, how about we go pay our blue friend a visit.

Nico: That sounds like a good idea.

Pedro: Alright, let's go.

This is part one, part two coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys from now on I would update my story by chapters

After 30 minutes they arrived at Blu and Jewel's hollow, but they only saw Eva there.

Nico: Hey Eva why are you here?

Pedro: And where's Blu and Jewel?

Eva: They have headed off to the beach with Barry and Sam.

Nico: Sorry I had a bad memory, who are they?

Eva: Those two eagles.

Nico: Oh okay, I think we should come back tomorrow, come Pedro let's head back to the club maybe there's someone there now.

Back to the beach, Blu, Jewel, Barry and Sam are enjoying their day at the beach, Blu is chasing Jewel And Barry is enjoying the sun with Sam.

Blu: Ha-ha, I'm going to get you Jewel.

Jewel: Oh no you're not.

Back to the eagles.

Barry: You know this is actually a pretty place to live, a month ago I would have preferred to stay in the state.

Sam: See I told you this place is awesome, took me so long to convince you to come here with me.

Barry: Still, this place is so hot, I felt like I'm on fire.

Sam: yeah, but you will get used to it.

Barry: Anyway, why Rio and not Europe?

Sam: Don't know, maybe because Europe is cold.

Barry: cold? Isn't America colder?

Sam: Whatever, it doesn't matter now.

Back to Blu and Jewel.

Blu: Get over here Jewel, don't run away from me. Trying to catch Jewel.

Suddenly Jewel stop and throw some sand at Blu.

Blu: Ahh, hey Jewel not cool. Trying to get those sands off his body.

Jewel: Sorry Blu.

Blu: Because of that I order you to kiss me. He said it playfully.

Jewel walked next to Blu and kissed him.

After a couple hours later, night time has finally come.

Blu: Hey Jewel, I think we should go back now it's getting late.

Jewel: Alright, hey guys come on, let's go.

Barry: I think we're going to stay here for a little while.

Sam: Yeah, it's beautiful here.

Jewel: Alright, will see you guys tomorrow. Waving her wings at them.

Blu: Come on Jewel, don't keep Eva waiting. He said as he put his wings on Jewel's wing.

Jewel: Oh, right, we better hurry.

After ten minutes later they got back to their hollows.

Eva: Hey you two, you're back.

Blu: Yeah, we don't want to bother you for too long.

Eva: No, it's been nothing, watching them makes me remember when my kids are still eggs, anyway, since you two are back I think I'd better get going. Walking to the hollow exit.

Blu and Jewel: Goodbye Eva. Waving their wings at Eva.

Jewel: I'm going to sleep, how about you Blu?

Blu: I...I...I think I'm gonna stay up for a while.

Jewel: Blu what's wrong?

Blu: Jewel, our eggs is going to hatch soon, but. I don't know if I'm going to be a good father or not.

Jewel: When the time comes we will face it together, now come on I need someone to keep me warm.

Blu: I guess you're right. He walked next to Jewel and put her under his right wing and wrapped it around Jewel.

Jewel: Goodnight Bobo.

Blu: Goodnight my gem of the forest.

After that they both drilled off to sleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning in Rio de Janiero. In the blue macaws hollow, Jewel is still sleeping peacefully in Blu wings, Blu who had already woke up because he can't sleep, He didn't wake up Jewel yet, because he thinks Jewel is so cute when she's asleep, so he put her down gently and kissed her forehead before going out to get some breakfast. He remembers Jewel's favorite fruit was mango, so he went to get some mango from a mangos tree, he got two of them and was about to go back to his hollow when suddenly he saw Barry standing on a branch, so he thought he should go say hi.

"Good morning Barry!" he greeted his friend.

Barry turns around and looked at where the voice came from "Blu? Oh my god! Do you know what you've done? You scared my prey away!" He shouted at Blu with his wings folded.

"I'm sorry man" Blu apologized to Barry and hoping he wouldn't make him mad.

"Forget it, you didn't know" He forgave his friend

"But you still need something to eat." he said and handed a mango to him "here, take this."

Barry took it and examined it and asked him "What's this?"

"That's a mango, Jewel favorite fruit." He explained what he just gave him.

Barry knows Blu is hungry and he has already eaten a rabbit "Thanks, but how about you, obviously you are going to give the last mango to Jewel. You need something to eat."

"It's my fault that you lost you breakfast, I need to do something to make up. Every choice you made, has its consequences." Telling him that he needs to sacrifice for the choice he made.

"Did you learn that from a book when you were still in Minnesota before you met Jewel, anyway its fine really, I have already eaten, I'm just getting something for Sam because he hasn't eaten anything yet." Giving the mango back to Blu.

"Then give this to Sam, he needs it more than I do. And Linda taught me that" Still wanted to do something to make up his fault.

"If you insist and who is Linda"

"Linda is a person who raised me, she's very kind and caring. And I think I've bothered you long enough" Telling him that he was raised by a human.

"Me too, I got to get back to Sam, he's waiting for me to return" He said and flew off.

"I hope Jewel haven't woke up yet" Blu thought

After 5 minutes, Blu had returned to his hollow and saw Jewel is still sleeping "Thank god she's still sleeping" he said in relief. Blu put down the mango and walk next to Jewel to wake her up "Jewel weak up" he said.

Jewel got up, rubbing her eyes "Good morning handsome." She greeted her mate.

"Good morning, sleepyhead I got your breakfast." He greeted his mate.

Jewel saw there is a mango on the table and quickly run towards it "MANGO MY FAVOIRTE." She said as she grabs the mango and took a big bit out of it.

"Taste good Jewel?" He asked her, although he already knows the answer.

"Of course it tastes good" She said as she took another bit.

"Well, enjoy it, it's all yours."

Jewel then heard Blu stomach made a noise which means he's hungry "Blu, what about you?" She asked.

"Well, I made Barry lost his prey so I gave him mine." He explained why he hasn't eaten yet.

"Why did you do that, I mean, yeah you made him lose his breakfast but you needed it to. Did he force you to do it?" Blu didn't respond and look away. Jewel walks next to Blu and put a wing on his shoulder" Blu you can tell me anything, I will help you." She said.

"No no no, I gave it to him because I wanted to make up for it. He didn't want it at first, but I convinced him." He explained.

"Well, how about we go out and get something more to eat?" she suggested.

"Good idea."

"Let's go, shall we?" Blu pointed the hollow exit with his wing and put another one behind Jewel's back "Lady's first."

"You're such a gentle bird" planting a kiss on Blu's forehead.

"Jewel how about we walk."

"Alright, sounds good to me, we haven't done that in a while." She said.

As much as she love flying, she wanted to walk around the jungle with Blu so they can enjoy the beautiful jungle. So Blu and Jewel flew to the ground and walked to the Rafael side to see if there's any fruit tree. After 15 minutes they are on Rafaels side where they call it "No birds land".

"Hey, there's a banana tree, let's get some I'm still a little bit hungry" Pointing at the banana tree.

But what they didn't know is two baby Toucan named Carlos and Marco is hiding in a bush and Carlos loves head butt whoever walk past here. And for Marco, he loves to do something crazier than Carlos.

Marco spotted Blu and Jewel was heading their way, so he tapped Marco shoulder to get his attention "Hey Marco look, it's that blue bird and his mate"

Carlos turns his head to Marco "How about we show him how we roll" he said with an evil tone.

"Alright, sounds good, I'll go and distract him while you get into a perfect position and head butt him, then I'll kick his crotch where it hurt the most." Telling him his evil plan.

"How about you kick his crotch in the front and I kick it from his back. At the right moment I will give you a signal, then we will kick him at the same time" Suggesting a better plan.

"Alright, sounds good." He agreed with his plan and walked in front of Blu while Marco sneak up behind him.

Blu saw Carlos walking towards him and bent over a little bit so he was at the same height as he "Hey little guy, what's your name?" he asked.

"M my name is Carlos." Acting like he was afraid of him.

"Don't be afraid, my name is Blu and this is my mate Jewel, Jewel say hi."

Jewel bent over a little bit too so she doesn't look so scary to Carlos "Hi there Carlos, what are you doing out here? Where is Rafael and Eva?" she asked.

"Hey, don't worry, you can trust us, we are friendly" He touched Carlos head with his right wing to calm him down. But Carlos didn't answer; instead he looks at him, which he saw Marco was behind him.

Marco nodded at Carlos which gives him the signal that's now was the right moment. Marco do the countdown with his wingtip, he put five wingtips out and putting them down one by one like he was saying 5,4,3,2,1. When Marco putted his last wingtip down, they kicked Blu's crotch very hard at the same time."ha-ha, enjoy the pain" they said together and then flew away. "Aw" Blu screamed very loud, he cried and he kneeled down to the ground and putted both of his wings at his private spot to ease the pain

"BLUU" Jewel kneeled down to check up on Blu to see if he's okay or not (obviously he's not) "ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHERE DID THEY KICKED YOU" Jewel didn't pay attention to Blu, she's been looking at something else when it happened.

"Mm-mm—my Cr, Cr crotch" He whimpered with some difficulty because it really hurts.

"Ok, can you walk?" Jewel asked him

"I... I don't think I can even get up, they k-kicked it very h-hard and it's hurts w-(Groan) -when I talk" he whimpered.

In Jewel thought "OH MY GOD, What's going to happen to Blu?" She then got up on her talons "Ok, then don't talk okay? Stay here when I get some fruit for our lunch and dinner."

Blu nodded to Jewel, telling her ok. Jewel then went to the banana tree and got a bunch of it, then she went down to Blu and told him "stay put Blu, I will be right back", Jewel quick flew back to their hollow then after 5 minute Jewel returned to Blu. She picked him up with her talons with some difficulty because Blu is heavy.

"Hold tight Blu." She said. But Blu didn't answer back.

After 5 minutes later they arrived at their hollow, Jewel put Blu down gently."Blu, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little bit better, but I need to rest for now" he said.

Jewel puts her left wing on Blu's Shoulder "You should be alright by tomorrow now go and rest, I'll be here with you, just in case you need me." She said.

"Thank you Jewel" he murmured.

"You took care of me when I hurt my wing now what kind of mate I am if i don't do the same to you when you need me, now rest" she said.

Meanwhile, at Barry and Sam's place.

"Hey Sam how about we go and pay Blu and Jewel a visit?" Barry suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." He agreed.

"Alright, Let's go"

After a long flight, they have arrived at Blu and Jewel's hollow, since Barry and Sam's hollow is pretty far away, it took them for about 30 minutes to come here.

Barry landed at their hollow exit and walked in. He saw Jewel standing next to Blu and Blu still have both of his wing at his crotch "Hey, are we interrupting you two again ?"

Sam walked next to Barry, he saw Blu had both of his wings at his crotch so he walked closer to him "Blu? what are you doing with your cloaca? he said with his eyes wild.

Jewel turned around to them and explained to them "It's not what you think, some of Rafael's kids kicked his crotch when we were trying to get some fruit."

"Ouch' Barry laughed.

"I felt the pain." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too, so how's he holding up?" Barry asked.

"Well, he's still in a lot of pain, so, uh yeah, maybe tomorrow he will feel better" Jewel said.

"Well get well soon Blu" Sam said.

Blu turn his head around and mumbled something "ye, thank-s."

"Yeah, he can't really talk now, so yeah see you guys tomorrow" She said.

"Well, you better hope he's alright, if you know what I mean?" Barry and Sam Chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now see you guys later" Jewel said.

So Barry and Sam went back to their nests. When they were on the way to their hollow, they saw Nico and Pedro were on their way back to the club.

"Hey Nico, Pedro what's up" Barry greeted his friends.

Nico and Pedro saw Barry and Sam so they landed on a branch "Hey guys, how are you doing" Pedro asked.

"We're doing fine." Sam answered. "But our blue friend..." Barry added. Nico and Pedro eyes went wild when they heard what Barry said and covered their beak with their wings "What happen to him?" Nico asked. Sam Chuckled and said "Rafael kids pranked Blu, and this time they went a little too far".

"How far?" Pedro asked, "They kicked the most important part of his body." Barry Said. "His crotch" Sam added.

"That's gotta hurt" Nico said. "Luckily they already have three eggs" Pedro added.

"Well, I think we've bothered you guys long enough, see you guys later" Sam said and went back to their hollow with Barry. "Should we go check on Blu?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah, and give him some ice maybe" Nico answered. So they went back to their club and got some ice for Blu, they wrap it up with some leaf and then headed to Blu and Jewel's hollow. After they reached their hollow, they landed outside of their hollow door and knocked it. Jewel heard it and opened the door for them.

"Hey hot wing, we heard what happened to Blu so we thought we bring him some ice." Pedro Said, he handed the ice to Jewel. Jewel took it and put it on the table.

"Thanks guys." Jewel thanked her friend.

"So, how's Blu doing." Nico asked.

"He's not doing well, but with these ice you gave us, he should feel better" Jewel said.

"Well, we gotta go, we came here just because him" Nico said and went back with Pedro.

"Blu, Pedro got you some ice" and handed a piece of ice to Blu. He took it put it against his crotch.

"Ohhhhhh, this feels better" He moaned.

"You should be alright by tomorrow morning." she said.

"Hope so." he said back.

So that's how the two baby Toucan ruin their day, they could have gone to the club and have fun but instead they have to stay at home, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is Valentine's Day, Jewel woke up early to make up so she would look beautiful, she went to a stream nearby and preen herself.

"Today is Valentine's Day but where should we go? Ah first we will eat breakfast together, then we will go to the Christ of redeemer to enjoy the view and then head to the club for the rest of the day, sounds nice to me." She continues preening herself.

A couple minutes later, she finished preening herself, she went back to her hollow and wake Blu up.

She putted her wing on Blu's shoulder "Blu Blu time to wake up" Jewel said.

Blu didn't want to wake up and turned around with his back facing Jewel "Come on Blu, get up you lazy boy." Jewel said.

Blu didn't move "No Jewel, five more minutes." He said.

"It's Valentine's Day Blu" Jewel folded her wings.

"Oh no I for- Oh my Jewel you look beautiful" he said.

Jewel gave Blu a morning kiss "thank you."

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"First we will go eat breakfast together then we will go to the Christ of redeemer to enjoy the view and then finally we will go to the club for the rest of the day. But before that, " she putted her right wing under Blu's chin. "You need to bathe so you will look nice and handsome" She replied.

"Always sounds good, wait here I'll be right back" Blu said as he flew off to the stream. Ten minutes later he got back to his hollow.

Blu went into his hollow "Do I look nice and handsome?" he asked.

Jewel turn over to look at Blu "You are the most handsome bird I have ever seen" She replied.

Blu blushed at this "Thank you Jewel."

"Alright now, let's go shall we" she said.

"Wait, but how about the eggs?" Blu said

"Oh right, I forgot, but who is going to watch them for us?" Jewel asked.

Blu thought for a while "how about Nico and Pedro?"

"They have a club to watch over, plus it's Valentine's Day." Jewel said.

Jewel then notice that Blu have been keeping the lock that he got it from Luiz's. "Hey Blu, how about that lock you got from Luiz?"

"Jewel you're a genius!" He walked over to the box that he kept all his stuff in it. He started searching for his box "Not this one, not this one either." Then a couple seconds later he found it "HAHA I found it" He yelled. So Blu and Jewel got out of their hollow and locked it in the door Blu made and flew away.

A couple minutes later they arrived at a mango tree, Blu and Jewel picked a mango for themselves.

"Alright, let's eat" Blu said. After they finished eating they saw Rafael flying around the place, it's like he's trying to find someone.

"Hey Rafi, what are you doing" Blu yelled at Rafael to get his attention.

Rafael heard them and landed in front of them "Oh great, you two are here." he said while catching his breath.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Eva?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, but we need someone to watch our kids, I've been looking around for you two since there's nobody wants to." Rafael said.

"Well, we have our plan for today, so we can't help you." Jewel said.

"Oh come on, ummmm hey how about the eagle friends of yours?" Rafael walked closer to them, "They don't have any girlfriend's right?" he asked.

"I suppose they don't" Blu said.

"Oh, thank god" Rafael said in relieving.

"But where is Barry's nest" Jewel asked.

"Right next to the Stream." Blu said. So they flew off to Barry's nest.

After a couple minutes later they arrived at Barry's hollow.

"Hey Barry are you in there?" Blu yelled.

Sam flew down to them and see what they want "Barry went out this morning, are you guys looking for him?" he asked.

"Yes, I need you both to watch my kids, nobody wants to. Where can we find him?" Rafael said.

"Oh, he said he's going to the Christ the Redeemer, because today's the day that-"Sam remembers that's Barry's personal thing that he can't tell anyone unless he wants to.

"Today's is the day?" They said together, wanting to know what Sam is talking about.

"I can't tell you, it's his personal thing. You can ask him if you want to" Sam refuses to tell them.

"Hey Sam how about you wait for us at my hollow and then-." Rafael cuff off by Blu.

Blu wanted to know why are they living in a hollow "speaking of hollow, aren't eagles supposed to live in a nest?" he asked.

"Because it rains almost all the time here in Rio, back home in Nevada it almost never rains." He replied and flew off to Rafael hollow.

"Come on, let's go find Barry." Jewel said. So they flew off to the Christ of Redeemer. A few minutes later they arrived at the Christ of Redeemer, but Barry were nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, we're here, but where's Barry." Jewel said looking around the place.

"There on top the statue." Blu said, pointing at the statue head. He saw Barry covered his face with his wings and crying. They landed next to Barry.

"Barry what wrong?" Blu asked.

Barry uncovered his face and stopped crying then turned around to them" Today is the day that my mate Jo and my daughters Carly and Molly got murdered five years ago." He explained.

"Sorry, I, uh shouldn't have asked." Blu said.

"It's fine, you didn't know and I wanted to get it out anyway. I never told anyone before, except Sam." He said as he wipes his tears away.

"Hey, I know this is a bad time to ask, but please can you help your brother Sam to watch my kids?" Rafael asked.

"Sure, I don't have any girlfriend or mate. Well, not anymore." He said.

"Thank you so much" Rafael said. So they all flew off to Rafael hollow.

Part two is coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Eva and Sam are outside of her hollow, waiting for her mate to return.

"So, where do you guys come from?" Eva asked.

"We're from America, Nevada to be exact." Sam answered.

"Oh, you're from America too? How do Nevada looks like?" Eva asked.

"Well, Nevada is a desert. All you can see is sands, sands and more sands, there's really nothing to see. And that's why we came here." Sam answered.

After a while Blu, Jewel, Rafael and Barry arrived and they all went into the hollow. The kids saw two eagles and got scared.

"Mom, dad they are so big and scary" The kids said simultaneously.

"Hey, come on they are not going to eat you." Rafael said and went next to them. "If you guys behave well, I promise I bring some strawberry for you guys." Rafael whispered. "Don't tell your mother, okay?" Rafael added.

"Ok kids, be nice to your uncle Barry and Sam alright? And we'll be back before you even know it." Eva said.

All of them nodded a yes. so the Blue macaws and the toucans flew away leaving the eagles alone.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Barry asked.

Then one of the chicks, Carlos, point at them with his wing. "ATTACK" he yelled as they all flew like kamikazes.

"Uh-oh" Barry tried to walk away, but the kids pinned him down and jumped on him like a trampoline.

"Hahahaha" Sam laughed, suddenly out of nowhere, one of the chicks, Marco, grabbed onto Sam's wing and jumped up and down trying to get his attention.

"Are mom and dad coming back? I miss them." Marco asked.

"Of course they are, they will be back in no time." Sam said as he put his wing on Marco shoulder to ensure him that his parents will come back. "You know when I was your age, I missed my Mom and Dad whenever they went out." Sam smiled.

"What did you do?" Marco asked.

"Umm, I would take a nap or talk to my brother, just remember they'll be back before you even know it." Sam finished as Marcos hugged him, Sam putted his wing on Marco back in return. Marco got off Sam and went back to his brothers. Sam went to the hollow door and sat down "I wonder how's Barry's doing" Sam thought.

Back to Barry.

"Okay, guys get off me. You had enough." Barry said. So all of them got off him and went outside to play. Barry sat down next to Sam at the hollow door. "They remind me of my kids." Barry said.

"Hey, come on don't bring the sad things up, let it go." Sam said.

"I missed her so much, I think of her every day. That bastard killed them all! They didn't do anything to him, It was an accident, I didn't kill his mate on purpose if he wanted a payback, he should kill me not my family. I heard he came to Rio, and if I find him. I will make him pay." Barry said.

"Hey, calm down. Look, I know Steve killed them, but killing him wouldn't bring them back, you need to let it go." Sam said.

"How can I forgive him for what he have done, HE KILLED THEM ALL! MY KIDS, THEY WERE ONLY TWO YEARS OLD! HOW CAN HE DO THAT?" Barry said angrily.

"Killing him won't bring them back, even you did find him so what, you think killing him would make you feel better?" Sam said.

"Is what he deserves!" Barry shot back.

After a while the kids went back to the hollow, they were exhausted so they all collapsed on the floor. "Uncle Barry, we're hungry." One of them said.

"Alright, I'll go get some food." Barry said and flew off to find some foods.

"Hehe" Sam chuckled nervously as the kids looked at him.

Finally, after finding some fruit for the kids, Barry carried them back in a leaf, inside the leaf there was some mangos, strawberries and grapes, and he got back and saw Sam was tied up.

"Hey, can you untie me." Sam said.

"No problem." Barry said, cutting the vines with his talon.

"Next time find someone else to watch them." Sam said.

"Okay kids, dinner's here." Barry called. So the kids quickly flew over and started eating.

As night time had come, Barry and Sam rounded up all the kids back into their tree and they all fell asleep almost instantly.

"Wow, what a day." Barry said.

"Yep." Sam said. After a while Blu, Jewel, Rafael and Eva came back.

"Ola, amigos." Rafael greeted.

"How was it" Blu asked playfully.

"Was it fun?" Jewel asked.

"We had a lot of fun today, especially Sam." Barry said.

"Well, I hope they weren't too much trouble." Eva said.

"Actually, it's not that bad." Sam said.

"Anyway, thanks for watching them." Rafael said.

"No problem." They said and flew back home.

"Wow, I can't believe Barry lost his family." Jewel said.

"Yeah, that must be tough for him." Rafael said.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you Jewel." Blu said

Jewel gives him a kiss "Well, I guess we should go back home too, it's getting late." Jewel said and flew back home with Blu. They got back into their hollow and they both sat at the hollow door.

"Blu, let's end this day with a magical night." Jewel said.

"Jewel you naughty girl, come here " Blu said playfully and grabbed her and started making out.

**Next chapter coming next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

It is nine o'clock in Rio and all birds flying through the jungle and singing except for two blue macaws who were still sleeping in their hollow, Blu were sleeping on top of Jewel. Jewel opens her eyes slowly.

"Oh morning already?" Jewel said it to herself, which wakes Blu up.

"Yeah." Blu gets off Jewel slowly "Ow, my waist hurt, Jewel can you go get breakfast for us this time?" Blu said putting his wing on his waist.

"Alright I'll go get some, what do you want?" Jewel Asked.

"Surprise me." Blu said. After that Jewel went out to get food.

After a couple minutes Jewel came back.

"You're back, what did you get?" Blu asked.

"An orange for me and some strawberry for you." Jewel answered.

"Strawberry? Haven't seen one for a long time." Blu said and they started to eat. After they finished eating, Blu lie down on the floor for some rest.

"Blu how's your waist?" Jewel asked.

"It hurts like hell." Blu answered.

"Here, let me massage you" Jewel said and started to massage Blu.

"Thanks." Blu said.

After a couple minutes of massaging, Blu heard something.

"Jewel, you hear that?" Blu said.

"Blu the eggs are hatching, come watch with me" Jewel said and stopped massaging Blu and they went to watch their eggs hatching. After a couple minutes their eggs had hatched, they have two girls and one boy. Jewel was so happy that she wanted to tell everybody.

"Blu stay here, I'm going to tell our friends." Jewel said.

"Hey, wait." Blu didn't even have the chance to finish what he wanted to say "Oh great, leaving me alone."

Jewel went to tell everybody she knows Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro. And she is going to tell Barry and Sam too. She arrived at their hollow.

"Hi guys." Jewel greeted her friends.

"Hey Jewel what are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that my eggs had hatched." Jewel answered.

"That's great, what's their name?" Barry asked.

"Carla, Bia and Tiago." She answered.

"Those are really pretty names." Barry said.

"Yeah, and I think I have to go back, Blu needs my help." Jewel said.

"Hey before you go me and Sam are going to the club tomorrow and I was thinking maybe you can join us so we can get to know each other." Barry said

"Ummm, ok that sounds nice, how about you come to my place at seven pm?" Jewel said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Barry said and Jewel went back to her hollow. After a couple hours Jewel arrived at her hollow.

"Hey, I'm back, how's our kids?" Jewel asked.

"They are sleeping." Blu said.

"Ok and Barry and Sam were going to the club tomorrow and they wanted me to go with them, is that ok with you." Jewel said.

"Of course you can, just remember to be careful." Blu said.

**So Blu and Jewel continued their day looking after their babies. Sorry for this story being too short, I have run out of ideas and I need you guys to give me some review on how to continue this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

It's a beautiful day in Rio and today Barry, Sam and Jewel will hang out together in the club while Blu have to stay in the hollow to take care of their babies. It's 10:30 in the morning and the two eagles woke up early so they won't be late.

"Come on dude, we are going to be late." Said Sam.

"Relax man; we still have thirty minutes left." Barry said that and left their hollow with Sam. Five minutes later they arrived at the blue macaws hollow.

"Knock-knock!" Barry said as he knocks the door.

"Coming!" a voice responded.

Then Jewel opened the door "Hey guys!" said Jewel

"Hey Jewel, so are you ready to go?" said Barry.

"Yep I'm ready to go, oh wait a Sec" said Jewel.

Jewel went back to tell Blu the instructions for taking care the babies.

"Don't worry Jewel, I got it" said Blu.

"Alright guys, let's go" Jewel said and left the hollow with Barry and Sam. After ten minutes of flying, they finally arrived at the club, they went in and found a place to sit down and started chatting about their inner lives.

"So uh, how're your kids doing?" Barry asked.

"Well, they are fine, I guess, they just hatched yesterday so it might take some times before they can start talking and they don't have feathers yet and that might take some times too." Said Jewel.

"How's Blu holding up, you know, is he ready for this, is he ready to be a father?" Barry asked.

"He's good I guess, he's just nervous you know, like don't know what to do, don't know how to take care of them, maybe we're not ready to be parents yet." Jewel answered.

"Well, I think you need to have responsibility to be a parent, taking care of your children, make sure they're safe around their friends and stuff, but at the same time you want them to explore on their own, so give them some space, let them have fun" Barry said.

"So uh, do you guys miss your home? Jewel asked.

"Well, not really, there's nothing there, it's boring, so we came here, it's beautiful here, and the beach… so yeah we don't miss our home" Sam said.

"So, how long since you met Blu and why do you like him?" Barry asked.

"Well, almost two years I think, I don't like him at first I think he was an idiot, a pet, but after while I started to like him, he's funny, clumsy, kind and caring, when I broke my wing, he took care of me, he could have left me there but he didn't, he took care of me like I was his daughter. I remember he used to carry me on his back all the time, keeping me warm at night, I regret it now, why didn't I like him at first." Jewel said.

"Well, it takes sometimes to get to know a guy, it's normal" Barry said.

"So, uh…, you said your mate and two of your daughters… were murdered, can you tell us how it happens" Jewel Said.

"Yeah, you never told me how it happened, come on we won't tell anyone" Sam said.

Barry hesitated, keep refusing to talk about it anymore, but finally (with tears in his eyes) he took a deep breath and said OK and the story goes.

The year was 2010 and it was Valentine's Day, Barry and Jo were living happily in Nevada with two of their daughter Molly and Carly.

"Good morning Barry" Said Jo.

"Good morning beautiful" Said Barry, putting a kiss on Jo forehead.

"Do you have a good night's sleep?" Jo asked.

"Yep, how about you?" Barry said.

"Me too" Jo answer.

"Oh, they are so cute when they're in sleeping" Barry said.

"Yeah, let them sleep for a while." Jo said.

"Want me to get breakfast?" Barry said.

"Yeah, but be careful." Jo said.

"Don't you worry about me." Barry said and when to get breakfast. Ten minutes later, Barry came back.

"I'm back honey." Barry said and put down some meats down on the floor.

"But it's not enough." Jo said.

"I'm sorry but it's all I can find" Barry said and went to wake his kids up" Kids, it's time to get up." Barry said and they all went to eat. After they finished their breakfast, the kids are still hungry.

'Daddy, we're still hungry." Molly and Carly said together.

"Ok, I'll go get some more." Barry said and flew away.

Almost thirty minutes later Barry was on the way back, but he can't find anything so he went back to his cave, when Barry walked into his cave, he's shocked to death, he saw there were bloods everywhere, on the floor and the wall of the cave, feathers everywhere, the cave was so messy like after a tornado ran through. His kids were lying on the floor with their throat slit open and their eyes were still open and Jo was badly injured, she got bloods spilling out of her body and have bloods all over her head and body; obviously she had a fierce fight with the intruder. "JO! What'd happened?" Barry said.

Barry with tears all over and with wings shaking, sets her against the wall and put his wing on Jo's wound trying to stop the bleeding! "It's Steve… (groaning) he's the one who did this!" Jo said.

"You're going to be ok, you hear me!" Barry said.

"No, I'm not going to be ok, I lost too much blood, I don't think I'm going to make it!" Jo said.

"No, please I have already lost the kids and now you? Please, please don't die!" Barry said.

"Barry, its fine" Jo puts her wing on Barry's chest "I will always be with you in here" Jo said.

"I love you, Jo" Barry said with tears.

"I love you too, Barry. Revenge for us!" Jo said and slowly closed her eyes with tears and fell on the ground.

'JO! JO! STAY WITH ME!" Barry said as he was shaking Jo's body. Barry started to cry, and then hugged Jo's body "NOOOOOOOOO!" Barry yelled.

After an hour of crying and mourning, talking to himself, he finally comes around screamed to the sky so loud that all neighbors heard that he swear "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY STEVE!" Barry reluctantly carried Jo, Molly and Carly's body outside his cave and dig a hole in front of the cave to bury the bodies. Barry made a cross and wrote Jo, Molly and Carly on it.

**Present time**

"Oh my god" Jewel said, covering her beak.

"I think about her everyday!" Barry said.

"But why did Steve want to do this?" Jewel asked

'Because I killed his mate, it was an accident, that day when I was taking a shower in a nearby lake, her mate came to me and said Steve don't love her anymore and she wanted someone else, so she wants to be with me but I refused and pushed her away, She tripped and fell in the lake and drowned' Barry said.

"So do you two want something? Like a drink" Sam asked.

"Yeah um how about whiskey?" Jewel suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" Barry agreed.

So they spend the rest of the day in the club drinking and dancing. After 11 hours later it was night time and Barry, Sam and Jewel had a lot of fun in the club but Barry drank too much and got drunk.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to go home' Jewel said.

"Yeah, I have to carry this guy home also" Sam said.

"Okay, see ya Jewel" Sam said.

"Bye Sam, Bye Barry" Jewel said and flew away.

"Ok pal, you're drunk and we gotta go now" Sam said as he was pulling Barry.

"I'M NOT DUNCK, I NEED MORE" Barry said.

"Come on, let's go" Sam said.

Ten minutes later Jewel was back home and their kids were sleeping.

"Blu, I'm back" Jewel said.

"Did you have fun?" Blu asked.

"Yes, I did, but now I need some sleep, I'm exhausted' Jewel said.

"Alright, me too" Blu said.

"Goodnight Jewel" Blu said.

"Goodnight Blu Jewel said.

**And the two blue macaws drilled off to sleep immediately. As always please give me some reviews on how you think about this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two months later.

In the beautiful jungle of Rio, Blu and his family are having a picnic with Barry, Sam and Rafael's and now that Bia, Carla and Tiago are 2 months old, they can finally talk. Bia just like her father, she's very intelligence, Carla who loves music, always has a mp3 with her and finally we have tiago, who is free spirited, don't like to listen to his parents. They have all kinds of fruits like apple, grapes, the children are having fun playing together and things just can't get any better.

"Tiago eat it!" Blu told his son to eat the grapes he just gave him but tiago refused.

"Tiago, grapes are loaded with vitamin, vitamin A, C and B-6 and it's good for your body, you should eat it", Bia explaining the benefits of grapes.

"Don't tell me what to do, nerd!" Tiago said.

"Tiago, be nice to your sister!" Jewel said in an angry tone.

"Whatever!" Tiago said.

"Guys! We're out of food" Carla notified her parents and continued listening to her mp3.

"Jewel, I'm gonna get some more food" Blu said.

"Alright, be safe" Jewel said.

"Hey, I help you out." Barry said and went to get some more food with Blu. A couple minutes later, Barry and Blu got what they need, they put all the foods they gathered in the forest in a big leaf, they will have to carry it all the way back to the site where they were because it's too heavy for them to fly back. Suddenly they heard a noise, a noise that sounds like someone is hurt so they put down the foods and went to investigate the noise and they found a female green macaw in a cage with a wounded wing so they went to help her.

"Hey, what happened" Blu asked

"NO RUN, ITS A TRAP" the green macaw said. Barry and Blu ran but it was too late, another cage fell on them which trapped them. Now that both of them can't save the female macaw and they can't go anywhere and there's no way they can escape the cage because it was too heavy to lift it up, all they can do is wait.

"DUDE, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" Barry said out loud.

"The cage is too heavy" Blu is trying to lift the cage up but failed.

"Save your energy guys, it's useless" The green macaw said.

"How do you know if you don't even try, anyway what's your name?" Barry said.

"My name is lily" Lily said.

"Nice to meet you Lily, well how did you end up here and what happened to your wing?" Blu asked.

"I was taking a walk and suddenly this cage fell on me and trapped my wing beneath it but I manage to pull it out. And what are you guys doing here?" Lily said.

"We're having a picnic not far from here but we ran out of food so we went to get some" Blu said.

"Oh, hey I don't know that eagles are vegetarians" Lily said.

"Hey, I'm not vegetarian!" Barry countered.

Back to the picnic site:

"Hey where are they, what's taking them so long? Jewel asked.

"I'll go find them, come on Rafael" Sam said.

"Why do you need me, are you scared?" Rafael said in a funny tone.

"Hey, I'm not scared, I just want some company" Sam answered and went to look for their friends. Blu and Barry, along with Lily the green macaw that they found, has been taken to an abandoned house by smugglers, the same house that Blu and Jewel got taken when Blu first came here.

"Hey boss, look what we got, A Blue spix macaw and a Golden eagle with him" The smuggler said.

"Blue Spix Macaw ? They are so hard to find, put them in the room." The leader ordered him. He went inside the room which is full of different kind of birds, a bunch of boxes and cans of gasoline by the corner and hung the cage up.

"Hey, this is the house that me and Jewel got taken when I first came here" Blu was somewhat surprised that he was back here where it all started, it's like déjà vu all over again.

"Blu we need to get out of here, how do you escape when you're with Jewel?" Barry asked in a nervous tone, looking for a way to escape.

"I just opened the cage and there we go" Blu said.

Barry tried to open the cage's door but it was locked: "of course it's locked, I think the keys is with the guy who got us" Barry said, making him even more nervous.

"Crap, we're screwed. There's got to be another way" Blu said.

"Can you guys shut up, there's no way to escape." A voice came from another cage that is next to Blu and Barry.

Barry remember that voice, it was Steve, another Golden eagle who killed his family "YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED MY FAMILY" Barry yelled!

"I killed them because you killed my girlfriend! You brought this to yourself!" Steve countered.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I DIDN'T KILL ON HER PURPOSE" Barry yelled!

"Accident or not, they are now dead and it's your fault" Steve said!

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME! I WILL KILL YOU!" Barry said while trying to swing the cage to Steve's, making a bunch of noises. The smuggler heard the noise and separate two cages and sat on a chair to watch them, make sure they won't make any trouble again.

Back to Rafael and Sam:

"Where could they be?" Rafael said.

"Hey, come over here" Sam yelled out to Rafael.

Rafael flew to Sam "what, did you found them?" He asked.

"I found a bunch of food in a leaf" Sam said.

"Maybe they got taken by smugglers while they were on their way back, we must tell the others." Rafael said.

"Ok let's go" Sam said in a hurry.

"Hey, the food" Rafael remind Sam. "Oh right." Sam said and helped Rafael carry the food back. Couple minutes later, Rafael and Sam got back to the others and informed them what happened.

"Hey you got the food, but where's Barry and Blu?" Jewel said.

"We found this out there, I think they got taken by smugglers" Rafael said.

"WHAT! Where are they? We need to find them!" Jewel started to cry and Sam went to comfort her.

"Hey Jewel don't cry, we will find them" Sam said and lay Jewel head on his shoulder.

"What dad's got taken?" Tiago said.

"We're not sure, but it looks like it" Rafael said.

"Rafael and Eva, you two go look for them in the city" Sam said

"Alright, what about you two ?" Rafael asked.

"We have to stay with the kids, plus I don't even know the city" Sam said. While Rafael went to search for their friend with Eva, Barry and Blu are planning how to escape. In the room that they were taken to, one of the smuggler is watching a football game and drinking beer, he then got drunk and fell asleep.

"Hey Blu look, there's the key' Barry sees the key with the smugger hanging out of his shirt pocket.

"He's asleep, maybe we can take it" Blu said.

"Okay, on three we swing the cage closer to him" Barry said.

"Okay one, two and three" Blu said and swing the cage together, they got the key but the swing fell back and hit one of the oil lamp, the lamp fell on the floor and one of the gasoline can that was leaking out got caught on fire.

"Oh crap" Blu said.

"You bloody idiot, look what you did" Barry scolded at Blu.

"Hey don't blame me, the cage fell back and hit the lamp" Blu said. And "Whatever, just get us out" Barry said. The fire got bigger and bigger, causing the boxes nearby caught on fire, the room is filled with smoke and the rest of the bird started squawking which waked the smuggler up.

"What happened" the smuggler said, then his boss came in and said "come on let's go, forget about the birds" and they ran away.

"Barry, we have to get the others" Blu said and opened the other cage, Barry and Blu freed the others except Steve.

"Hey, let me out!" Steve yelled!

"You will stay here and die, for what you did to my family" Barry said and left the room through the window with Blu. Steve yell out loud and hitting the cage trying to get out but the fire have reached Steve's cage, burning him alive, Steve was screaming and moving, trying to put out the fire but it was useless. Barry and Blu landed on a nearby roof to rest.

"Blu are you ok?" Barry asked

"I'm fine, but you just left him there" Blu said.

"He killed my family, you expect me to save him?" Barry countered.

"No, I just never seen anyone killed" Blu said. After that they when went back to where their friends are.

Back to Sam and Jewel:

Rafael and Eva just returned but they can't find their friends.

"Did you find them?" Jewel asked.

"Sorry Jewel, we can't find him." Rafael said in a sad tone, this made Jewel cry so hard.

"Jewel please don't cry, they're probably on their way back, maybe they escaped" Sam said, trying to cheer Jewel up.

"Yeah you know Blu, he's smart and he knows how to open cages" Rafael said.

Jewel stopped crying "We should stay here, in case they come back." Jewel said and a couple hours later Barry and Blu finally came back, Jewel ran toward Blu and hugged him.

"Blu, where were you, I was so worried about you" Jewel said.

"We got taken by smugglers but I'm back, everything is ok now" Blu said.

"Are you hurt?" Jewel asked.

"No I'm fine" Blu said. Carla, Bia and Tiago quickly ran towards their father and hugged him.

"Hey Barry you okay? We went looking for you" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm alright and got even with Steve, I'm so happy and can comfort my late families in heaven." Barry said.

"How did you got out?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later" Barry said.

"Hey guys it's getting late, I'm gonna go back to rest" Blu said, so everyone go back to home.

And that's how it ended, sorry for not uploading stories for the last 2 months, I was busy doing other things, as always please give me some reviews on what you think about this chapter.


End file.
